1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of examining queries in a database management system and notifying users based on the results of the examination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a computer database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. The most prevalent type of database is the relational database, a tabular database in which data is defined so that it can be reorganized and accessed in a number of different ways.
Regardless of the particular architecture, in a DBMS, a requesting entity (e.g., an application, operating system or end-user) demands access to a specified database by issuing a database access request. Such requests may include, for instance, simple catalog lookup requests or transactions and combinations of transactions that read, change and add specified records in the database. These requests are made using high-level query languages such as Structured Query Language (SQL). Illustratively, SQL is used to construct a query that retrieves information from and updates information in a database. Known databases include International Business Machines' (IBM) DB2®, Microsoft's® SQL Server, and database products from Oracle®, Sybase®, and Computer Associates®. The term “query” referrers to a set of commands composed to retrieve data from a stored database. Queries take the form of a command language that lets programmers and programs select, insert, update, determine the location of data, and the like.
One area where databases are extensively used is in the area of research. Modern research is a daunting task for researchers. Research may require expensive lab equipment, long hours of testing theories, and time spent analyzing results. Researchers may be presented with a variety of computational resources and research methods with which they may conduct their research. In conducting research, the researcher may narrow the possibilities for research methods and resource use to a selected few resources and methods. Each of the methods and resources selected by the researcher may be particular to the research being conducted.
Modern research may also be extremely expensive, both in terms of the cost of the research equipment and the cost of the time spent by the research in conducting research. Due to the expense of modern research, researchers are constantly looking for ways to reduce the costs of research. The institutions and corporations that conduct major research projects may also wish to reduce the costs associated with research. One of the ways to reduce the costs of research may be for researchers to share the equipment and analytical tools being used for research. Thus, if two researchers need to use the same device, and if neither researcher needs to monopolize the use of the device, the researchers may split the cost of purchasing and using the device and share the device for use in their research.
Another way to reduce the costs of research may be to avoid duplicative research efforts by researchers. For instance, if two researchers are studying similar problems, a portion or all of their research efforts being used to study the problems may overlap. By sharing data regarding the areas of overlap, or by combining their common knowledge, the researchers may eliminate all or a portion of the duplicative research and split the cost of the common research. By sharing information regarding the non-duplicative aspects of their research, the researchers may discover new problems and new solutions which each researcher may not have discovered while working alone. Indeed, where researchers studying two different problems use the same research tools and generate the same research data, if the researchers were informed of each other's research, they may discover that the two different problems are in fact related. For instance, where two researchers are studying two diseases believed to be distinct and both researchers use the same research tools and generate similar research data, the researchers, upon being informed of each other's research, may discover that the diseases they are studying are related, either because one diseases causes the other, because the diseases are spread in the same manner, or because the two diseases are both caused by a common, but undiscovered disease.
Despite the advantages which may be gained by sharing resources and eliminating duplicative research efforts, researches may still face the task of discovering other researchers with whom they may share resources and discovering and avoiding duplicative research efforts. Discovering other researchers conducting similar research may be difficult because research on new subjects may last several years with the results remaining unpublished until the research has concluded. In addition, researchers may guard their research to avoid the risk of having others take their ideas.
One way of identifying researchers conducting similar research may be to analyze each researcher's use of a database for conducting research. The database used by a researcher may provide a centralized point for collecting and analyzing information about the research being conducted by a researcher. In both research and fields other than research, comparing database searches may help searchers avoid duplicative efforts and share resources as well. Therefore, what is needed is a method for identifying related database search efforts and a mechanism for notifying independent searchers of the similarity of their respective searches.